Behind Frosted Doors
by OniNoKo
Summary: [One-shot] WARNING: The story contains sexual themes and twincest. A tale of the doomed forbidden love of two people whose only wish is to be together. AU


**Hi everyone! :)**

**Now, before you start reading and I start getting all the hate reviews, here's your BIG FAT WARNING:**

**! THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND INCEST/ TWINCEST.**

**IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THAT, DON'T READ IT. !  
**

**That said, I got this wild plot bunny last week and I just had to write the story. I couldn't help myself. **

**The story was partially inspired by "_Crack the Shutters_" by Snow Patrol. If you're interested as to how the lyrics relate to the story, feel free to google them and read the fic after that :)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you manage to look beyond the taboo theme of this story and will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or their respective stories. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**BEHIND FROSTED DOORS**

Jack stirred from his sleep to the sound of small shoeless footsteps rushing towards his bed followed by somebody climbing on top of him, straddling him. He felt a pair of small, cold hands rest on his neck. A smile crept on his lips, his eyes – still closed.

"Can you wake me later?" he murmured huskily.

All he got in response was the faint sound of her puffing out a bit of air, as she smiled and trailed her delicate fingers down his bare chest. Jack shivered at the nice feeling crawling over his body and his grin grew wider. She knew him so well…

He slowly opened his eyes just about enough to be able to tell her blurry silhouette against the bright morning light coming through the cracked shutters of his dorm room.

Her soft platinum blonde hair came flowing down her back, wavy from the braid she usually kept it in. It shimmered like snow, as the sun rays flickered, playing with it. She was dressed in only a shirt… his shirt, which was too big for her. The first two buttons were unbuttoned and the collar had slid down to the side, revealing the soft, creamy skin of her shoulder, glowing in the morning light.

Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. He'd known her his whole life and his breath would still get caught in his throat every time he laid his eyes on her. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the world – unique and flawless in every way.

He lifted his hands off the bed and rested them on her thighs, his fingers brushing gently against her soft, porcelain skin.

"Elsa…" Jack muttered.

She smiled at him – a beautiful, dazzling smile. A smile identical to his. Then she leaned down to give him a soft kiss. A mischievous thought ran through his mind and he grinned against her lips. His arms moved to embrace her small frame and with one swift movement he flipped her over. She shrieked in surprise and giggled, wriggling against him, as he nuzzled her neck. It always amused him how ticklish she was. After a moment he decided to have mercy on her and pulled back.

He supported himself on his forearms and gazed at her. She looked like a fallen angel, sprawled on his bed, her hair spread around her head like a halo. She was gorgeous and completely helpless under his weight. She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes connecting with his ice blue ones, her rosy lips – parted and slightly curved upwards at the corners, her chest – rapidly rising and falling, as she was trying to catch her breath.

Slowly, he leaned towards her and captured her lips in his. He felt her bury her delicate fingers in his messy hair and wrap her legs around his waist, drawing him in. Jack broke away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes again, the smile gone from his face. Seeing this, her smile faded as well and she brought one hand to his cheek and caressed his skin with her thumb. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch. He sighed and after a moment opened his eyes to look at her perfect features once again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he positioned himself and pushed deep inside of her.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly, burying her nails into the skin of his back, when he started thrusting gently.

He always did it. He always apologized to her for what he had done to her… for what he was still doing to her. She had tried many times to convince him that it wasn't his fault and that they were in it together, but he would always blame himself.

Jack wasn't sure when or how exactly it had all started. Their forbidden tale…

Jack and Elsa Frost, or The Frosty Twins, as everybody called them, had been two completely ordinary siblings. They'd been born to a nice couple of loving parents that had done everything possible to bring their children up properly, to make them well-behaved and well-mannered. And they had succeeded – Jack and Elsa were nothing short of educated and classy. But there was more to their story. A lot more than their parents or anyone else knew…

Jack had always been protective of his sister, even though they were the same age and, for a while, had been roughly the same size. He had never let anything happen to her and he would always watch over her. He would protect her from anything and anyone, who dared threaten her in any way. That included their parents as well. Whenever they would scold Elsa for something bad she had done, he would stand between her and them, with his eyes narrowed and his arms outstretched, and he would take the blame. Sometimes their parents would understand he was just trying to protect her and would let it go, but other times they would believe it was actually his fault and they would punish him instead of her. But it didn't matter to him, as long as she was safe. She was the most important thing in his life and he had always put her needs above his own. When they'd been kids, Elsa would always eat the last cookie from the jar and drink the last bit of chocolate milk, all because he'd wanted her to have it. When she would lose or break one of her toys, he would give her his. He would do anything for her and, in return, he hoped she would present him with one of her brilliant smiles and, if he were lucky, a hug. And she always would. Deep down inside he knew that she loved him and relied on him to protect her and take care of her, so he would gluttonously devour all the attention she would give him in return and asked for more. Until one day he'd asked for a lot more than what a brother ever should.

When they'd been younger, everybody accounted his behavior to the fact that she was his sister and their bond was just very strong. They were twins after all. He'd tried many times to convince himself of that and it had worked for a while… until they'd entered their teens and his perception of her changed. Her smiles and hugs acquired a different meaning for him, one that had kept him awake for hours after she'd fallen asleep in the room next to his. His feelings had tortured him and many times he'd tried to shake them off and shut them out. God knows, he'd even tried to push her away, but the hurt look she'd given him had broken his heart and he'd quickly made it up to her. Yet, no matter how hard he'd tried to fight it, his desire had kept on getting stronger. Until one night he just couldn't take it anymore.

One Saturday evening, shortly after their seventeenth birthday, their parents had been away for the weekend. Since neither he nor Elsa had had any plans, Jack had suggested they watch a movie. She had made popcorn and they'd sat on the couch. She had curled up next to him and he had put his arm around her, like he would always do. At some point in the middle of the movie, he had felt her relax and rest her head on his chest. He had peaked down at her and realized she had been asleep, so he'd turned the TV off and scooped her in his arms, carrying her upstairs to her room. He had laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He had looked at her sleeping face for a few seconds, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. With a heavy sigh, he had stood up and turned to walk out of the room, when he'd felt a small hand grab his wrist.

"Don't go, Jack," he'd heard her say softly and turned to look at her – her expression – pleading. "Stay with me… please…"

His brow had furrowed, as sadness and fear had gripped on his heart at the thought of what he might end up doing to her. He'd known he should have just turned around and left. But he couldn't. He just couldn't take it anymore. And instead of releasing himself from her hold and leaving her room, he'd climbed onto her bed, taking her in his arms. He'd closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, as she had trailed her delicate fingers along his cheek, studying his features. And then he had felt it – the irresistible urge rising within him – and his eyes had snapped open.

"I'm sorry," he'd whispered, as he'd shifted his position, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her down before forcing his lips on hers.

He had expected her to struggle against him, to push him away and slap him across his face, telling him that she never wanted to see him again. But she hadn't. Instead, she'd responded to his kiss, arching her back, molding into him. Surprised, he had pulled back to look at her and his eyes had been met by her expression – a mixture of desperation and longing. He had released her wrists and reluctantly leaned down to kiss her again, her lips meeting his in midair. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his silver hair, bringing him closer.

That night he had taken her innocence away. But they'd been overcome by a sense of completion, something both of them had been desperately longing for their whole lives. They had finally become one and that was a feeling they never wanted to let go of again.

And they never did. But from that moment on they had taken upon themselves the burden of their secret. The hardest part had been to hide it from their parents. They had tried their best to act normal, even more distant than usual, trying to give the impression that they'd grown up and become more independent from each other. Sneaking around at night had been easy, since their rooms had been situated one next to the other. They would wait until their parents had fallen asleep and then one of them would go into the other's room. Sometimes they would silently make love, sometimes they would just cuddle. But they'd always made sure they had all their clothes on just in case. Normally, they would stay together for a few hours before they would go to their respective beds. But one time, without realizing it, they had fallen asleep in Jack's room and the next morning their mother had come to wake them up for school and had walked in on them asleep in each other's arms. When she had confronted them about it, Elsa had explained that she'd had a very vivid nightmare, so she had run to Jack for comfort and they had fallen asleep together. Luckily for them, their parents accepted the explanation as plausible, because they had known how close the twins had been their whole lives.

Everything had become much easier with university. Now they were free. Their secret had become much easier to hide and they could be together whenever they wanted. They still had to be careful around people and they had even agreed to go on dates with others every now and then in order not to arouse any suspicion.

Stolen glances, hands brushing ever so gently against each other, as they walked together down the university's hallways, intertwined fingers under the table, as they ate with their friends. Those were the things that kept them going through the day, until nightfall, when they would go back to his dorm room and become one again.

Jack stopped moving and pulled back to look at her. Her face was flustered and she was panting. She lifted her hazy eyes but closed them again, as he brought a hand up to her face to brush away the stray strands of hair and caress her cheek. She was so very beautiful to him.

Suddenly, the all too familiar feeling of guilt pierced his heart. What they were doing… what they had been doing for the past five years was wrong. This was the kind of intimacy no brother and sister should ever share. This was the kind of a relationship that was doomed from the start and should have never happened in the first place.

They could never openly demonstrate their feelings for each other. They could never get married nor have children together. Nobody would approve of them being together. Society would cast them out. Nobody in the whole world could understand their need for each other or the fact that they couldn't bear to be apart.

And he couldn't help but blame himself for dragging her into this, for stealing her future away. If it hadn't been for him, she would have had a normal life. All his life he'd been trying to protect her and yet, ironically, he had been the one to harm her most. If only he hadn't been so selfish and had kept his feelings under control…

Jack sighed and hung his head, causing her to open her eyes and look at him again. She brought her small hands to cup his head and lift it up, gazing deep into his eyes. Her brow furrowed, when she saw his eyes were rimmed with tears. She didn't say anything; she just pulled him down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then one on his lips. Slowly, Jack started moving again.

They both feared the future. They were terrified that one day they would be separated. If it was up to them, they would freeze time and just stay in each other's arms forever. But they couldn't. Instead, they had learned to live for the moment. Not planning anything, not thinking about consequences, just enjoying the feeling of each other while it lasted. Their lives were composed of the fragments of time they spent together.

"Jack…" she breathed.

There it was – his name on her lips. She would always say it, when she reached her peak.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and moaned his name again and again. He felt her pulsate around him and that drove him over the edge. With one last thrust he spilled himself inside of her, cursing the day he'd been born as her brother.

A moment later he pulled out of her and rolled on his back, catching his breath. She turned to her side, gazing at him. He peaked at her, and turning to his side as well, wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. He closed his eyes and traced his fingertips along the skin of her back, her hips and thighs – her flawless body that he'd come to know all too well.

She was his.

'That's all that matters,' was the last thought that went through Jack's mind before he drifted off to sleep with his twin sister in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
**

**But DO SPARE me the hate ;)**


End file.
